


Cyber Rage!

by noori (LMas)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle has Jisung smitten someone help the poor boy, Fluff and Humor, I tried keeping them in character but it's hard, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, So is chenle, jisung is babie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMas/pseuds/noori
Summary: A lot of people find it difficult to sustain a long-distance relationship. To be able to love someone so far away takes effort, patience, and a lot of trust in the other.When Jisung starts training with the big leagues for his e-sports career, he meets a charming Chinese boy, who speaks somewhat broken Korean.Jisung slowly falls for the boy's charisma, somewhat obnoxious laugh and cheerful attitude, despite being part of rivalling teams.So, not long after meeting Chenle, Jisung decides he is willing to go all out to make this long-distance relationship thing work.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cyber Rage!

It was years ago, when Jisung first attended DynaCON. The convention hosted by big video game developer company Dyna Entertainment was a huge success, especially after the announcement of their new game: Cyber Rage, a cyberpunk, team-based battle arena game which had been in development for years by that time. It had been heavily anticipated by Dyna fans and casual gamers alike.

He grinned happily at Na Jaemin, an extremely friendly guy he had met earlier at the convention. The boy, only a few years older than Jisung, had come to the convention in cosplay, dressed up as assassin 'Ziyi' from another one of Dyna Entertainment's games. Upon seeing the cosplay, Jisung had immediately decided he wanted to be friends with the boy, and for once in his life had set aside his shyness aside for the sake of making a friend during the convention.

Jisung was fourteen years old at that point, when he experienced the first convention of his life. They had a lot of fun during the convention, even when Jaemin had to walk along with Jisung to the train station, because the younger was scared to go alone. It was a surreal experience, the first convention. He had so much fun, Jisung promised himself he would go to as many conventions as he could after this one.

Now, three years later, everything was different. Back during the first convention, young Jisung wouldn't even have dared to dream of this. He wouldn't even have thought of it, despite the skill he already had in the other Dyna Entertainment games, such as Knightscape and Alien Tribes. He still couldn't believe it, that he was now the person he once looked up to.

* * *

"Last but not least, the youngest professional Cyber Rage player at only 17 years old, aggressive front-liner of the Seoul Bulgae: 'Mochi'! Everyone, please welcome Park Jisung!" The American announcer spoke. While the event was in China, there were many English-speaking panels for the people who couldn't speak or understand Mandarin.

As soon as the clapping and cheering started, Jisung felt his face heat up a little. He felt so proud to finally be able to be part of a panel, along with some of his friends and teammates, and to finally be recognised as more than just a mere hobbyist.

Where others would describe love with butterflies in their stomachs, Jisung would argue he felt the exact same fluttery feeling at that moment.

The cheering slowly dissipated, and the group was able to speak about their experiences.

With Jisung was a very friendly translator who would occasionally help him out with his English, along with some of his favourite teammates, as well as the captain of the team.

In the back of the crowd, Jisung spotted some of his friends, cheering especially loudly. He smiled happily at the thought of making Jaemin and Mark proud.

It felt like a dream. Especially when it was his turn to talk, when everything blurred. He just talked about his experience, words coming from the bottom of his heart, the nervousness he had before almost entirely gone. He saw Jaemin's smile from where the older was seated, especially whenever Jisung talked about that 'one friend' who inspired him to keep going and fight himself to the top.

Few minutes later, after the panel, Jaemin clung to Jisung like never before, steering the younger away from people fishing for photos or other weird types of people.

"Ah, Jisung, let's check out the merchandise!" Jaemin said, tone of voice sounding suspiciously like a whine.  
It was strange. The last few years, Jaemin wouldn't usually cling to Jisung this way, always skipping around the halls with one of his friends. It was mostly Lee Jeno, Jaemin's teammate, or sometimes Jaemin was even with Jisung's former teammate Donghyuck.

Jisung couldn't help but mention it: "Why aren't you sticking around with Jeno?" He asked, which ended up a bit colder than he meant to sound.

Out of nowhere, the floodgates opened.

"Someone stole Jeno," Jaemin answered dramatically, like he just saw tragedy occur. "Oh, do pity me, Jeno has chosen someone else over me!"

"What the hell?" Jisung cringed. He really didn't like where this was going.

"Jeno is gone!" Jaemin wailed, gripping Jisung's arm so tightly Jisung could feel bruises form. "One moment he's with me, then he abandons me for some Chinese twink. Woe is me!"

Jisung immediately decided to drop the topic, not really in the mood for love troubles, let alone to hear Jaemin's sob story about some 'Chinese twink'.

It was not that he wasn't interested in Jaemin, if anything Jaemin's carefree personality and dramatic demeanour interested Jisung quite a bit. Jaemin was his best friend. The one problem was, though, that whenever Jaemin started talking like this, he would keep talking, without giving Jisung any space to have input in the discussion or to even let whatever Jaemin was telling him sink in.

"Let's check out the merchandise." Jisung ended up saying instead, earning a chuckle and a friendly pat on the shoulder from Jaemin.

"That's more like it!" Jaemin said, nothing like the overly dramatic tone of voice he had used just seconds before that.

They browsed through almost every one of the many stalls scattered over the venue, but Jisung ended up with empty hands anyway. He liked merchandise, sure, but he really didn't have the money for it, and anything cheap was of really bad quality.

Luckily, Jaemin had been successful in his searches, and had bought a set of _Cyber Rage_ mugs. One had a sticker of Jaemin's favourite character, and one had a sticker of Jisung's favourite. Without any warning, he pushed the one with Jisung's favourite character into the younger's hands. "It's yours now." He said curtly, "We'll have matching mugs."

* * *

Jisung would have reciprocated, but the conversation was interrupted, by Jaemin himself nonetheless.  
Jaemin had, out of nowhere, let go a yell. Jisung was glad he hadn't dropped the mug in surprise, but he did flinch quite a bit. When the shock faded, Jisung realised Jaemin had shouted a name. Donghyuck's nickname, 'Haechan'. He figured he was already to late when he felt an arm sling around his shoulders, and when he saw the older boy's slightly tan skin and happy smile in his peripheral vision. He would've dodged the sudden skinship, had he been able to react earlier. But it was already too late.

"Ah, Jisung, you're so cute. Did you buy this mug?" Donghyuck probed, already pinching Jisung's poor abused cheeks. Jisung tried to avoid it, but his attempts proved to be futile. If anything, it only motivated Donghyuck to further coo at Jisung and hold him even more tightly.

"I bought it for him." Jaemin answered with a smug grin, "Now we have couple mugs." He proudly showed his own mug.

"'Couple' mugs?" Donghyuck gaped, before a smirk appeared on his already smug face, and he pinched Jisung's cheek once again. "I didn't see you as the type to date younger boys." He told Jaemin.

Both of the boys in question let out an offended gasp, although Jisung's sounded more like a scoff.

"Like I'd date him." Jisung mumbled, just while Jaemin was trying to fix the situation with a "Not a 'dating' couple mug. Just matching!"

In response, Donghyuck only laughed. "I know, I know." He said, which released a bit of the tension. "I was joking, I know your hart belongs to 'jamjam'."

A split second of silence, before chaos ensued.

While Jisung pondered where the hell he had heard that name before, Jaemin lunged at Donghyuck, effectively freeing Jisung from Donghyuck's grip while both of Jisung's friends stumbled away. Jaemin was clearly trying to choke Donghyuck.

Jisung heaved a sigh of relief at finally being freed, letting Jaemin and Donghyuck fight out whatever they were fighting about. The two were causing quite a ruckus, making the crowded space of the merchandise area even more dangerous than it already was. Other visitors of the convention, some in cosplay and some dressed normally, tried to avoid the two, who were occupying quite a big part of the isle.

"Who is 'jamjam'?" Jisung wondered out loud, unbothered by the (clearly fake) choking sounds Donghyuck was making and the glares they were getting from all the strangers around him. He could've sworn he had seen the name before. Perhaps it was somebody's gametag.

"Ah!" Jaemin looked up, finally letting go of Donghyuck, who quickly got away from Jaemin, finding cover behind Jisung.

"He's one of my friends I wanted you to meet today! If he wouldn't have left me." Jaemin explained with a roll of his eyes.

At this, the infamous smirk appeared on Donghyuck's face, "I already fixed that! I said we'll meet them at the main hall. Even promised for you two to be there as well." He told the two, ruffling Jisung's hair. Jisung only snarled.

After a bit more bickering, they went on their way, and Jisung would finally be able to meet this 'jamjam'. Or Jeno, as Jaemin had called him before. He'd have to admit, Jisung was quite interested to actually meet Jeno, especially since Jaemin literally attacked Donghyuck merely for mentioning him.

* * *

Leaving the merchandise area was like a weight off his shoulders. He absolutely adored conventions, and loved the merchandise he could often buy in the merchandise area. The thing was, though, that it was always extremely crowded. The amount of people scouring through the area was quite great of a deal, and it caused Jisung unnecessary anxiety whenever someone got just a bit too close. If Donghyuck getting close to him already ruffled his feathers, strangers were even worse.

When he stepped through the gate to the main hall, which was a lot more spacious, he let out that breath he didn't know he was holding. There were only a few people at the main hall, mostly because there was not much to do. The only few were a small group of cosplayers, two of them in very extravagant fur suits, a few people passing through, and lastly a small group of young boys, all around Jisung's age. The boys were all sitting, leaning against the cement wall, and eating some snacks.

"There they are!" Donghyuck yelled.

That was when Jisung realised these boys were exactly the people they were looking for. Before he could comment, Jaemin started running towards them, just as one of the boys got up. The two shared a quick hug. This not only confused Jisung and Donghyuck but also the other boys that were still sitting there.

Jisung figured the blonde Jaemin had hugged must've been Jeno. As soon as he got closer, he was able to make out their features better. Jeno was definitely the most eye-catching, with his strong features and yet extremely friendly smile. The other two boys, who were still seated, both looked very cute, both of them definitely not having the same dominant aura as Jeno had.

"This is Jisung." He heard Jaemin say once he was in hearing range of the two. Jisung only realised a bit too late that Jaemin was introducing him to this Jeno figure. To somewhat improve their first impressions, Jisung plastered a smile on his face. "I've told you about him, I think. He's the prodigy kid I was talking about."

Jisung beamed under the praise, quite proud of that nickname. Not everyone had that title, 'prodigy'.

"I'm Jeno!" Jeno held out his hand, his eyes creasing up into a sweet eye smile. Only that smile already made the boy seem like he had such a warm and affable personality. Jisung could understand why Jaemin seemed a bit too excited to be around Jeno.

They shook hands, a bit awkward. Jeno and Jisung were both clearly not good at small talk, they mostly left that to Jaemin and Haechan. Especially the latter could really talk his head off at times, and Jisung, as much as he hated it at time, had come to appreciate his friends' talkativeness.

They chatted for a bit, and he had gotten to know the other boys better as well. One of them was Renjun, a friend of Jeno, who could speak both Chinese and Korean. Jisung liked him a lot, Renjun was very cheerful and bright. Only Jaemin really seemed to disagree with Jisung on that part, glaring at Renjun whenever the Chinese boy wasn't looking.

The other one, named Chenle, was Chinese as well. Jisung didn't get much of a chance to talk to him, since Chenle wasn't that good at Korean, but did chat with Renjun a bit. He found out Renjun was 'MMin', a member of Shanghai Fenghuang, one of Jisung's own team's rivals.

It was funny to him, Jisung had never expected to find another professional Cyber Rage player at the convention, especially not one who was in one of the contender teams.

It came as quite a surprise to find out that Chenle was also a member of the same team, the legendary damage player 'BOSS'. From what Jisung had seen of the player, he had never expected to see the famous damage main 'BOSS' as such a quiet, cute kid.

Not that he was complaining. The contender season was coming up, so Jisung would have the opportunity to talk to them a lot, since the teams would be staying in dorms in the same area.

He already felt excited at the idea of getting to know the two better.

After their chatting, which was just a bit more of getting to know each other, they had to part ways, but decided to exchange numbers anyway, to keep in contact. Renjun and Chenle both lived in China, after all, so it wouldn't be as easy to talk to them.

Jisung, Jeno and Jaemin left to catch their flight, and Jisung spent the entirety of his 2 hour flight daydreaming while Jaemin talked his and Jeno's ears off.

  
Upon getting home, he already found he had a message from the number he had just gotten that same day.

> _Hello Jisung! This is Chenle!_

The message read, perfectly capturing what Jisung would expect Chenle would be like over text.

> _'How was your flight?'_

Jisung's heart swelled, and he happily texted Chenle back.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you all enjoy the first chapter!  
I've never posted any of my fics online yet, so this is a first for me too!  
A huge thanks to [renchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchan/pseuds/Renchan) for teaching this dumbass with how to handle social media.  
  
Let's be friends: [my twitter](https://twitter.com/l1noori).  
  
Please leave me a nice comment and/or kudos if you liked the first chapter!


End file.
